wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiroptera Legion
The Chiroptera Legion are a mysterious and enigmatic Loyalist Adeptus Astartes Chapter created during an Unknown Founding and from uncertain descent, but it is believed to early. Imperial scholars speculate this Chapter to have possibly been created as early as the 2nd Founding, following the end of Great Scouring in 021.M31. They are inhuman monsters, vicious and violent beyond what is expected even of Astartes, their armour covered in macabre images of death and terror. These vicious Astartes have even been compared to the murderous Night Lords Traitor Legion, and the similarities between them have led many to claim that it is more than just coincidence, for unlike other Chapters that bring hope to worlds, the Chiroptera Legion does not come to liberate, they do not come to save - they come to bring judgement and to punish. History The Chiroptera Legion are an ancient and mysterious Chapter, first mentioned in the works of the heretic Ciaphas Skoll, he described them as monsters, creatures that fed upon the fear of those that turned from the Emperor, in this description he was correct, for the Chiroptera Legion are a Chapter unlike any other. They exist at the fringes of the Imperium for they are creatures of the outer dark, reavers that come to exact punishment before returning to darkness. In the wake of the great eye opening the Chiroptera have returned to the greater Imperium to enact their own twisted version of justice upon those who have turned from the Emperors light. Noctis Aeterna During this dark period the hopes of trillions was reignited with the return of one of the Emperors loyal sons - the Primarch of the Ultramarines - Roboute Guilliman. With his return, he brought with him the fruits of 10,000 years of research and labour - the Primaris Space Marines. Representatives from the Primarch were dispatched to every Astartes Chapter to gift these wondrous creations, but unlike many other Chapters that received full grown and battle-hardened Primaris, the Chiroptera Legion instead received the technology and knowledge to create their own Primaris Space Marines. The wargear to arm these formidable warriors was also received, including 500 suits of Mk X Power Armour in their various patterns, hundreds of Cawl and Belisarius Pattern Weapons, four Redemptor Dreadnoughts Chassis, 2 Overlord Gunships and four Repulser Grav Tanks, all of which have been assigned to the 8th company. Thanks to this great fortune, the Chiroptera Legion now prosecute their wars with even greater vigour. The numbers of Primaris Astartes currently serving are unknown but during the battles of the Indomitus Crusade they were able to field an entire company. Although the Primaris were intended to be free of the Curses of the Primarchs, this has proven not to be the case for the Primaris are just as susceptible to the flaws as their older brethren, for the Chiroptera this has turned them into the same fear-craving psychopaths as those of their Firstborn brethren. Notable Campaigns Punishment of Tsagul (111.M42) - The first target to suffer the wrath of the Chiroptera Legion since Zharost's elevation to Chapter Master, the world of Tsagul was once a staunchly loyal world but the opening of the eye changed that. The world's leaders proclaimed themselves no longer beholden to Terra and willingly led their world into rebellion, this state of affair would last for 100 years until the coming of the Chiroptera Legion and the horrific events that followed. The waning days of the 111 year of the 42nd Millennium were much like any other in past 100 years, the chaotic scenes after the Great Rift opening meant that after the world seceded, no retribution came from those who claimed to rule over the galaxy, to the rulers of Tsagul this was a sign, either the Imperium could not reclaim what was theirs or it did not care, either way Tsagul was free but the rulers were not foolish enough to believe that it would be that simple. Attracted to this scene were the fallen Heretic Astartes of the hateful Night Lords, for many years they worked in secret, providing the world's rulers the knowledge to create an army, rudimentary gene-modification was performed on the soldiers so that they were stronger, faster and smarter than baseline human's, powerful enough to repel anything that came, but the traitors had other plans, along with the gene-modifications the Night Lords also worked to turn them into willing supplicants, billions under their command. The Chiroptera Legion knew all of this for they had been watching, the coming of Zharost was the catalyst to put their own plan in motion, they left the void and traveled to Tsagul and began their reign of terror, the whispers came first, they accused the populace of treachery, accusing them of spitting on their oaths to Emperor, soon the whispers grew in intensity and soon they were addressed to individuals telling them what was coming for them and on the third day the killings began; whole squads of soldiers massacred, their flayed corpses hung from street lights, high born rulers found mutilated and terrifying screams that echoed throughout the night. By the seventh day the world was in utter panic, terror stalked the streets but worse was to come, the sky lit up and with a scream of hate the Chiroptera Legion came. They smashed through the hastily erected barricades, slaughtering thousands, the Chiroptera took an horrific toll but worse was yet to come. The Night Lords responded in kind, attacking the Chiroptera in full force, blood both loyal and heretic flowed in rivers as the two sides fought in the most brutal fighting imaginable while what was left of the terrified civilians cowered in their homes, trapped between them and mercilessly slaughtered by both sides, neither side barely sparing them a glance. Zharost was a thunderbolt, wherever he fought the heretic Astartes it was a though a tank shell had exploded amongst them, his every blow sending mutated corpses tumbling through the air, the Traitors for their part hurled themselves at the towering warrior in their midst yet they were laughably outmatched in every regard, heads were ripped from their shoulders, bones pulverized, gene-forged transhumans torn apart as if they were nothing, none could stand before him. For a night and a day the sides fought until finally the Heretics were banished. As for the people of Tsagul, not a soul would be spared for once they had completed the destruction of the Night Lords the Chiroptera turned their attention back to those who had defied the Emperor, for days the Astartes stalked the streets, their armour still wearing the flayed skins of those they had found before as they hunted down and exterminated all that they found, Zharost wearing a cloak of flayed skin and with his previous victims laying at his feet personally judged those deemed the most treacherous, their pleas for mercy falling on deaf ears for the Chiroptera Legion had come not forgive but to punish. Chapter Organization Although they do not follow the dictates of the ''Codex Astartes'' in it's entirety, the Chiroptera have adopted some of it's tenants, they are organised into 10 companies, which all save the 1st Company are organised exactly the same. The company is expected to be able to fight for extended periods away from the main fleet, and so, include all units that will be needed on a given campaign such as Scout squads and Devastators along with their own armour and fleet assets. The second exception to this rule is the 8th Company, comprised of all Primaris Marines along with marines of the old type which have been assigned to this company and so it is larger than normal and garrisons their own battle-barge Night Terror. This company has been designated for anti-daemon operations Officer Ranks *'Lord Phantom' - Chapter Master *'Phantom Captain' - Captain *'Soulclaimer' - Librarian/Chaplain - The librarians and Chaplains of the Chapter, Soulclaimers have a duel role within the Chapter, first they are powerful pskers, using their gifts to destroy their enemies, second they must act as Confessors to their brothers, hearing their crimes and failures and judging them, in this they act as Chaplains, with their gifts are they able to delve into the minds of their brothers and sort the truth from the lies, when a a Brother has failed the Soulclaimers unleash the Vampyrum to hunt own the failure and purge him from the Chapter. In battle they wear the black of Chaplains rather than the blue of Librarians, fitting for their role as the judges of the Chapter *'Corpsetaker' - Apothecary - Unlike apothecary's of other chapters, those of the Chiroptera are as much psychopath's as their brothers and can often be found in the thick of the fighting, their healing role forgotten as they slaughter their foes, only once the battle is over will they attempt to heal their fallen brothers. They are also charged with other arts than mere healing; they are needed to oversee interrogations, contrive inventively malignant punishments and keep their "subjects" alive and lucid far longer than they wished to be. Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Ranks & Formations *'Terror Squads' - Elite assault squads, vicious and violent beyond even their own brothers, their plate hanging with the flayed skins skins of their victims, these marines have a sole purpose, inflicting terror on the enemy. *'Vampyrum Terminator Squads' - Butchers and murderers of the highest calibre the Vampyrum are the elite of the Chiroptera, but the Vampyrum also have an even more sinister role, that of executioners and the iron fist of the Soulclaimers for the Chiroptera are a fractious Chapter, prone to disobedience and the disregarding of orders. When an Astartes has failed in some way, the Vampyrum will be unleashed where they will proceed to hunt down the failure and purge him from the Chapter, his gutted remains left hanging in the halls and corridors of the Chapters fleet as a warning to others. Order of Battle (ca 111.M42) Headquarters Companies Chapter Combat Doctrine The Chiroptera Legion seem to have adopted the modus operandi pioneered by the ancient Night Lords, and thrive in sowing fear and confusion among their enemy. It is common practice for the Chiroptera to ensure that the communications of a target planet are shut down, broadcasting hideous messages and screams across the airwaves as they begin slaughtering the occupants at their leisure. Repeated instances have shown that the Chiroptera Legion will not give quarter, and are entirely bereft of mercy. Any poor soul offering to surrender will have his pleas answered by mutilation and painful death. The Chiroptera Legion are masters of stealth, able to infiltrate a position quickly and silently. These arts appear to be innate to the Chiroptera, and are used most often during the tactics the Chiroptera Legion use to drive their prey into paroxysms of terror. Once they have prepared themselves and found places to launch an assault that meets their standards, the Chiroptera Legion are capable of sudden, shockingly brutal ambushes or unconventional attacks intended to thin the enemy's ranks or simply sow chaos amongst the foe. One such tactic designed to enhance fear that has been observed to be used by the Chiroptera Legion is when they unleash a fifteen-second-long Vox-augmented scream that ruptures any unprotected eardrums in the vicinity. Once their victims are hunched over in agony, stunned and deaf, the Chiroptera Legion unleash their wrath. The Chiroptera adorn their armour with the imagery of death; this is because they know that fear can be used as a weapon just as effectively as a Chainsword or Bolter. Chapter Beliefs The Chiroptera Legion have perfected the craft of sowing terror, discord, and confusion among its victims.The Chiroptera Legion are sadistic killers who delight in terrorising their foes before slaughtering them without mercy or restraint. They are cruel, ruthless, and opportunistic, frequently striking at vulnerable targets and toying with their unfortunate victims. When the Chiroptera kill, they kill violently and slowly, savouring the pain and horror on their victim's faces as the last moments of life leave them. Such acts are not undertaken in honour of the Emperor or their Primarch; rather, a Chiroptera kills simply because he can. Certainly there may be other motives behind his actions, but more often than not that motive is only to wet his gauntlets in the blood of his victims. Each member of the Chapter is highly trained and proficient in the use of terror tactics, psychological warfare, and lightning raids and ambushes intended to leave their opponents completely demoralised and easy targets for the Astartes of this Chapter. Gene-Seed It is unknown which Primarch the Chiroptera Legion descend from, some evidence such as the pale skin and preference for assault and reconnaissance would seem to point towards the Raven Guard, but they are so different in other aspects that it imperial scholars do not believe that they are descendants of the Ravenlord. Rather, they believe that the Chiroptera Legion may have a far more sinister origin, that of the Night Lords. Such a connection would undoubtedly cause the Chiroptera to be declared traitors and destroyed but enough evidence has yet to be found to prove this and in this Dark Imperium it likely never will be. Primarchs Curse - Terror Above All *'Stage 1 (Fear)': The first step upon the path to madness, Astartes at this stage are not yet reduced to the level of madness that afflicts their brothers in stages 2 and 3 but they are still psychopaths, the legacy of their Primarch ensures that, but they can still understand tactics and implement them to the standards of other Chapters but they teeter on the brink of madness and only a slight nudge will push them over *'Stage 2 (Terror)': Astartes who have fallen to this stage have become true psychopaths, sullen and withdrawn, the urge to inflict terror upon their victims grows with each passing hour until they reach the point where not even a direct order to cease will stop them from carrying out their plans but once that urge is sated they will be able to return to a semblance of sanity. *'Stage 3 (Terrorgeist)': At this stage the Astartes has fallen so far to the madness that they are little more than fear craving psychopaths, paranoid and violent and unlike their brothers, even those at stage 2 these Astartes live only for the thrill of inflicting terror upon their unfortunate victims, such is the overwhelming desire for the infliction of pain and suffering that they are unable to comprehend orders to cease their rampage and will continue until there is nothing and nobody left. Notable Members *'Lord Phantom Zharost' - The Lord Phantom (Chapter Master) of the Chiroptera Legion, Zahrost, known as the Terror King is a massive Astartes, towering over his brothers, clad in baroque plate resplendent in images of death and slaughter, in battle he carries a pair of vicious razor sharp lightning claws that he wields with inhuman precision. Despite his size he is a stealthy agile hunter, more at home in the shadows than in the light. *'Phantom Captain Teryn' - Captain of the vaunted 1st Company, Teryn epitomizes the Chiroptera Legion for he is a true psychopath who lives only for the thrill of inflicting terror upon his foes, in battle he wields a vicious chain-glaive of a type not seen since the Heresy. *'Phantom Captain Sevrost' - Captain of the 8th Company and a hulking Primaris Astartes, one of the first to have raised, the Primaris represent a new breed of Astartes, bigger, stronger and faster and thought to be immune to the curses of their Primarch, in this it was mistaken for the Primaris are just as susceptible to the flaws as any other, for Sevrost this has turned him into the same fear craving psychopath as his brothers. *'Corpsetaker Taverion' - Corpsetaker (Apothecary) of the 8th company and a hulking Primaris Astartes, Taverion is a truly sadistic and psychopathic astartes, one who enjoys inflicting pain upon his victims, many have wondered why he became an apothecary in the first place. *'Phantom Captain Carrow' - Lord of the Vampyrum, Carrow leads his brothers with a vicious and murderous disposition, clad in ancient tartaros terminator plate and wielding an ornate chainglaive and powerful volkite serpenta he makes sure that those who have the misfortune to attract his gaze are butchered in the most horrific way possible. *Lord Soulclaimer Kastax - The vicious and violent lord of the Soulclaimers and right hand of the Terror King, gifted or cursed with the pysker gene he has risen to command and like his brothers he possesses neither the will or ability to care about anything other than inflicting pain upon others. Chapter Fleet The Chiroptera Legion possess a large and powerful fleet, as they have no homeworld their fleet must contain everything that other chapters fortress monastery's contain, such as the armory and the means to create new Astartes. The Chapter fleet of the Chiroptera Legion is known to contain the following starships: *''Tenebraxis '' (Unknown Class Battleship) - Known as the Chapter Barque and flagship, it serves essentially as the Chapter's mobile Fortress-Monastery. Much larger then a Battle Barge, it is an ancient and unique design. Immensely powerful weapons stud its flanks while massive launch bays hold enough transports and drop pods for 300 Astartes to be launched simultaneously. Within it's hauls, this massive ship contains the vaults of the Chapter's relics, precious artifacts, and equipment necessary for the creation of the next generation of new Astartes. *''Night Terror'' (Battle Barge) - *'Warlock (Strike Cruiser)' - *'TerrorClaw (Strike Cruiser)' - *'Blood Covenant (Strike Cruiser)' - *''Excoriator'' (Strike Cruiser) - *'Hammer (Forge-ship)' - *'Anvil (Forge-ship) -' *''Dusk's Daughter'' (Destroyer) - *''Avenging Shadow'' (Destroyer) - *''Quintus ''(Destroyer) - *''14 Escorts *''40 Thunderhawk gunships Chapter Relics The Terror Plate - Zharosts raiment of war is a heavily customised suit of Artificer Armour, it is a masterpiece of craftsmanship and nearly impervious to damage, bedecked in macabre and grisly trophies of judgement as well as the flayed skins of those whose sins he sees as particularly egregious or noteworthy. Nightmare Razor's - A pair of murderous artificer-Lightning Claws, razor sharp and of unknown origin, these vicious claws have spelled the end for countless foes. Appearance Chapter Colours The Chiroptera Legion wear midnight blue power armour with gold trim, very similar in appearance to the ancient VIII Legion of old, as they appeared during the latter years of the Great Crusade. The Astartes of this Chapter have a tendency to adorn their battle-plate with images of death as well as macabre trophies such as skulls and even the flayed skin of their victims. They know fear can be used as a weapon just as effectively as a chainsword or bolter. Many Chiroptera Legion Astartes incorporate human bones into their wargear. Skull faceplates are laid over the face plates of their helms, femurs are inlaid along the upper leg armour and greaves, splayed ribcages adorn their plastrons (chest guards) and even compacted ground bonemeal is used to trim shoulder guards. The bones themselves come from the most terrified of the Chiroptera Legion's victims, the Space Marines believing that their last moments radiate from them as an aura of pure fear. Chapter Badge The Chiroptera Legion's Chapter icon is a large stylised black coloured skull with a pair of black coloured Chiropteran wings. A large, single blood drop drips down from the central symbol. The similarities to the Night Lords icon has been noted by the Inquisition. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Chiroptera Legion About the Chiroptera Legion Gallery Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Night Lords Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Michael50